Malam Horror 17 Agustusan
by AoiMidori30
Summary: Rin dkk datang mengunjungi sebuah tempat angker pada tanggal 17 Agustus Misteri apakah yang menanti mereka disana? FANFICTION REQUEST! Dibuat untuk merayakan kemerdekaan Indonesia RNR Please? Flame nggak apa-apa, asalkan JANGAN BERMAKSUD MENGHINA. Author 1 dan Author 2 Aoi Midori 30 & Choding Orenji
1. Murid Baru

Aoi 30 : Kembali lagi bersama Aoi, Huehehehehe! ^o^  
Aoi, Shira, Azusa, Shiro : *_sweatdropped_*  
Aoi 30 : Untuk sementara, _fiction _VocaChat akan hiatus sementara dan kumpulan _review-review_nya akan dibalas di _"_VocaChat" pada chapter selanjutnya jadi mohon maaf.. ^o^ Ehem, lalu, _FanFiction _kali ini adalah _fict request_, jadi, mohon maaf jika nggak nyambung plus abal-abalan #dihajar sang _requester  
_Orenji : KAPAN MULAINYA AOI-_CHAN__NN__NNN_?! #ngebantai Aoi  
Aoi 30 : #Mati  
Miku : INI _FICT_ KAPAN MULAINYA KALAU AUTHORNYA MATI?! #capslocknya jebol  
Kaito : Woles, Mii-_chan__n_.. ~^o^"~  
Miku : _BAKAITO _NGGAK USAH IKUT-IKUTAN! #Ngamuk  
Kaito : Huwaaaaaaaa, Mama Miku lagi ngamukk, AYO KABURRRRR ! QAQ #Ditimpuk _negi_  
Miku & Mikuo : _URUSAIII BAKAITOOOOOOO_! #Ngebantai Kaito  
Kaito : #Ikutan mati  
Piko : Perhatian, perhatian, telah terjadi tawuran antar warga Voca (?) yang telah menimbulkan dua korban, yaitu si Author Aoi dan Si _BaKaito_. Alhamdulillah, dua makhluk GaJe yang Sarap dan Gila itu tersingkirkan! #Piko dibantai Author dan Kaito  
Aoi 30 & Kaito : _URUSAAAIIII, BAKA PIKO UTATANE_! #Ngebantai Piko  
Piko : #Ikutan mati juga  
Miki : #Datang sambil bawa tandu terus bawa Piko ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa (?)  
Piko : AAAAAAAAAAAAA, EMAAAAAAKKKK, PIKOMU TERCHAYANK MASIH BELUM MAU MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! QAQ #Kena tinju Miki  
Piko : #Pingsan karena ditinju Miki  
Rin : Ya ampun, deh -_-  
Aoi & Orenji : UDAH DEHHH, DARIPADA KALIAN RIBUT TERUS, MENDING BACA TUH DISCLAIMERNYA SONOOOOOOO! #Digampar karena teriak pake toa masjid  
All Vocaloid : #Langsung diem membatu kayak kena es batu yang dibekuin di lemari es yang dinginnya minta ampyuunnn dehh#author digaplok karena lebay

_ Disclaimer_ :

Vocaloid created by Yamaha ©

And Crypton Future Media ©

This _FanFiction_ and OC's are mine

_ WARNING__!_

Gila, Sarap, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, _Typo_ (Jangan sampe) Bahasa gaul terdeteksi, Nggak Nyambung, Cerita terlalu pendekkk, Tidak sesuai dengan UUD (?) dan _EYD_ yang berlaku, _OOC_, _Author_ yang gila bin sarap kadang-kadang muncul bersama para _OC_-_OC_nya, Cerita terlalu pendek, Nggak serem, Lebih banyak humor daripada horrornya, Humor garing krenyes krenyes garing kayak lantai kalau dimakan (Saking garingnya, sampe giginya pecah-pecah kretek kretek, Huehehehe ^o^) dan lain-lain..  
_Rated_ : K/T  
_Category_ : _Horror_, _Humor_ & _Romance_  
_Character _Utama : Lui Hibiki X Rin Kagamine & Len Kagamine X Suzune Ring  
_Character _Pendukung : Hatsune Miku X Kaito Shion, SF-A2 Miki X Piko Utatane & Kaai Yuki X Oliver, Kasane Teto X Kasane Ted, Megurine Luka X Kamui Gakupo,  
_Character _Tambahan : Author 1, Author 2, OCXOC  
(Aoi Midori 30, Choding Orenji, Aoi Midori X Aoi Azusa, Yasashii Shira X Yasashii Shiro)

-Please enjoyed it ~^o^~-

Don't like don't read

_Review_nya jangan pedes-pedes, ya.. ^^

Flame diterima asalkan jangan bermaksud menghina!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan kecil :

"ABC" = Bicara

'_ABC_' = Bicara dalam Hati

Disuatu sekolah..

"Lenn!" Seru seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun yang memakai sebuah pita besar berwarna putih yang menghiasi kepalanya, namanya adalah Rin Kagamine  
"Ah, ada apa, Rin-_neechan_?" Tanya seorang gadis #digampar Ralat, seorang bocah _shota _penyuka pisang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Rin, yaitu Len Kagamine (Len : Aku nggak _SHOTA_, _BAKAUTHOR_! *ngambil _RoadRoller _Aoi 30 : Huwaaaa, Help.. #keburu dilindes _RoadRoller_ duluan)  
"Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!" Seru Rin lagi  
"Aah, sebentar, dong, Rin-_Neechan_, aku mau habisin pisangku dulu, nih, tinggal 100.000 lagi.." Ujar Len dengan malas  
(Aoi 30 : GILAAA, SEBESAR APA LAMBUNGMU LEN KAGAMINE-_KUN_ _SHOTA_?! Len : Songong banget, sih! #ngelindes Author lagi Aoi 30 : #Tepar)  
"SAMPE KIAMAT PUN NGGAK BAKAL HABIS TUH PISANG BERTON-TON, _BAKALENKAGAMINE-KUNSHOTA!" _Seru Rin emosi berblarrrr blarrrr jegerr gludukk gludukk guwooooo dengan cetar membahananya yang amat sangat (?)  
"HUWWWWAAAAAAAAA, KIAMAT TELAH DATANGGGG! NEE-CHAN UDAH MARAHHHHHHHH! \(QAQ)/" Seru Len dengan GaJenya yang sangat sambil muter-muter niruin gaya pesawat lagu "Hatsune Miku - Po Pi Po"  
(OC : *_sweatdropped_* Nih author gila dan sarap malah promosi lagu Vocaloid.. -_-)  
"_URUSAAAIIIIIIII_!" Seru Rin sambil menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras  
(_Rest In Peace, Dear _Meja.. T_T)  
Seketika, atap rumah itu terbang ketiup angin..  
"Uwaaahhh, ini bener-bener dikit lagi udah mau kiamaatt, Nee-_chaaannn_! \(QAQ)/" Seru Len ketakutan  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr..." Geram Rin  
"Aahh, baiklahh, akan kuturuti permintaanmu, wahai sang putrikuu! QAQ" Ujar Len sambil meminta ampun  
"Benarkah?" Tanya Rin dengan ragu-ragu  
Len kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat  
"Ohohoho, sekarang bersujud kepadaku!" Perintah Rin dengan seramnya  
"Glekk! Ampuunnnnn! QAQ" Seru Len kemudian bersujud kepada Rin  
"Sekarang, gendong aku ke sekolah!" Perintah Rin lagi dengan _evil smile_nya  
"WHATTTTT?! BERAT KAKAK 'KAN 60 TON, AKU MANA SANGGUP! /(QAQ)\"  
(Rin : Author gilaaa! Kusambet kamu! Aoi : Ampunnnnnn! QAQ #ngacir)  
"POKOKNYA HARUS BISA, TANDA SERU TITIKK!" Seru Rin ngamuk  
"Aaaaaaaaa, yaudaaaahhhhh TAT" Kata Len pasrah dan menggendong makhluk kuning berat itu ke sekolah #dibantai Rin

Di _Vocaloid Senior Highschool_..

Len kemudian membuka pintu kelasnya, yaitu kelas 11-E..

Sregg

"Pagi, semua.. Aaahhh!" Len kemudian terjatuh karena Rin kelebihan berat badan  
(Rin : Grrrrrrr, authorrr! #ngelindes Author Aoi 30 : #Kelindes gepeng)

GEDUBRAAKKKKK

"Uuhh, saakiitt, emaaaakkk! QAQ" Seru Len manja sambil meringis kesakitan

Bletaakk

"Aduhh.." Rintih Len  
"Diem, bocah _shota_!" Seru Rin  
"_Daughter Of Evil_, kau telah membunuh Miku sayangku (?) Pembalasan akan datangg! =3=" Seru laki-laki _BAKA _penyuka _Aisuu _yang berambut biru dan memakai syal biru tiba-tiba sambil joget-joget seksi Gajelas dengan 'Ke_BAKA_annya'  
(Kaito : Awas aja, ya, Author.. Aoi : #ngacir)

Plaaakkkk

"_URUSAAAAIIIII_, _BAKAITOOOOO_!" Seru gadis manis berambut _teal _model _twintail _penyuka _negi_ sambil menggampar laki-laki itu dengan "_Super Golden Negi_nya" (?)  
"Uwaaaaaaa, _Mii-chan hime-sama_ ngamuk, huweeeeeeee TAT" Tangis laki-laki biru itu sambil pundung nggak jelas di pojokan kelas

Laki-laki _BAKA _berambut biru itu bernama _BaKaito _Shion dan gadis manis yang berambut _teal _model _twintail _itu bernama Hatsune Miku..

Miku : Kyaaaaa, aku dibilang manis, makasih, authorku yang paling imutt! X3 Aoi 30 : Sama-sama, Miku-_chan_.. ^o^  
Kaito : Awas, ya, authorr! #siap-siap _Aisuu no jutsu_  
Aoi 30 : Huwaaaaa, _please help me_, Miku_-chaan_! \(QAQ)/  
Miku : Oke, Author-chan, Fufufufu.. #langsung ngambil _negi bazooka, negi shooter, negi bomb, negi shotgun, negi gun, negi shocker, negi tameng _(?)  
Kaito : Huwaaaa, help.. QAQ

Blarrr Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr Ctarr Ctarr Bummm Ratt Ratt Ratt Duaarrrrr Pranggg Bzztt Bzztt Duaaarrr Pranggg Jlebb Jlebb Zungggg Booommmm!

Rin : Oke, STOPPPPP!  
Orenji : Kenapa, Rin-_chan_?  
Rin : Dari tadi aku disebut setan terus, aatnya pembalasan, _BakAoi_! #ngambil _RoadRoller _100 Pasang  
Aoi 30 : Aaaaa, tidaaaakkk! OAO

Duaarrrr Duaarrrr Dorr Dorr Dorr Dorr Brakkk Buakk Bukk Prangg Ratt Ratt Ratt Dorr Dorr Dorr Praanggg Bukk Bukk Bruaghh Duaarrrr Pranggg Zungg Uuaa (?) Maaf mengganggu, ada Len lagi joget-joget ala monyet, terus ngikutin suara monyet ^o^ #dibantai Len *Mati, terus hidup lagi*

Kembali ke LAPTOP! Eh, salah, kembali ke cerita _FanFiction_!

Jeng jeng jeng jeng

"_Kimi no oujo boku wa metsitsukai_.." Len menyanyi '_Servant Of Evil' _sambil menyembah-nyembah makam milik Rin (?) #Digorok Rin dan Len berjamaah

Aoi 30 : Oke, cuttt! Wakakakak, padahal ini _FanFict horror_tapi kok malah _humor_ sih yang kerasa?! Gyahahahaha, tunggu dulu, Aoi masih ngakak, nih, Ahahahaha XD  
Orenji : *_sweatdropped_* Aoi-_chan_, kamu.. Masih waras, nggak, sih? -_-  
Anynomus (?) : Ayo kita bawa perempuan ini ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa *Bawa Aoi 30*  
Aoi 30 : Aaaaaaa, tidaaaakk! \(QAQ)/

Kembali ke kelas 11-E..

Rin memilih duduk paling belakang sendiri  
Kemudian, wali kelas mereka masuk..

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak.." Sapa wali kelas mereka, Miss IA  
"Selamat pagi, Miss IA.." Jawab murid-murid sekelas serempak  
"Hari ini, kita kedatangan 2 teman baru, anak-anak.." Miss IA memulai pembicaraan

Seketika, suasana kelas menjadi ribut..

Wasss Wisss Wusss Wesss Wosss (?)

"Waa, siapa teman baru itu, ya?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam penyuka apel model _pigtail _dengan kunciran kelinci yang bernama Kaai Yuki bertanya pada temannya yang berambut _pink _tua penyuka ceri yang bernama SF-A2 Miki  
"Aku tidak tau, Yuki-_chan_.." Jawab Miki  
"Ah, mereka berdua sudah datang.." Ujar Miss IA sambil membuka pintu

Sregg

Tepp

Masuklah seorang gadis berambut biru langit dan seorang laki-laki _shota_ berambut coklat memakai seragam sailor dan celana _jeans _pendek serta sepatu merah model_.. _Em.. _Boot _tapi_ High heels _mungkin? #digampar

"Perkenalkan nama kalian.." Ujar Miss IA

"Uhm, perkenalkan, namaku Hibiki Lui dan ini saudaraku, namanya Hibiki Ring, kami berdua berasal dari sekolah khusus penyanyi, tetapi, karena suatu alasan, kami berdua dipindahkan kemari, karena itu, mohon bantuannya dari teman-teman semua.." Jelas Lui panjang x lebar x tinggi = Volume (Aoi 30 : Ayo, cari jumlah volumenya, ya anak-anak! *gaya guru TK* Reader : Author gilaaa! #ngelemparin logam 10 Ton Aoi 30 : #Pingsan)  
"Baiklah, cukup penjelasanmu, Hibiki-_kun_, sekarang kamu boleh duduk.." Ucap Miss IA

Ring kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Len..

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hibiki Ring, salam kenal.." Kata Ring sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, tanda perkenalan  
"Uhm, namaku Len.. Kagamine Len.." Jawab Len singkat sambil menjabat tangan Ring dengan.. Eh, sedikit _blushing_?  
"Ng, ada apa dengan wajahmu, Kagamine-_kun_?" Tanya Ring dengan polos

Blusshh

"Ahh, tidak, kok, Suzune-_chan_.." Ujar Len sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kagamine_-kun_~" Ucap Ring sambil tersenyum manis

Sedangkan itu, Lui memilih tempat duduk disamping Rin..

Sregg

"Hai, selamat pagi.." Sapa Lui tiba-tiba yang membuat Rin kaget  
"Ah, selamat pagi.." Jawab Rin kaget  
"Namaku Hibiki Lui, salam kenal, siapa namamu?" Tanya Lui ramah  
"Namaku Rin Kagamine.." Jawab Rin polos  
"Kagamine, ya? Uhm, boleh kupanggil kamu 'Rin-_chan_?" Tanya Lui lagi  
"Tidak masalah, Lui-_kun_.." Kata Rin

Pelajaran pertama lalu dimulai, yaitu pelajaran Matematika yang diajarkan oleh Miss Sakine Meiko..

"Pagi, anak-anak!" Seru Miss Meiko  
"Pagi, Miss Meiko.." Jawab kami sekelas

**"**Sekarang, buka buku Matematika kalian masing-masing dan kerjakan halaman 10 di buku tugas, jika sudah selesai segera dikumpulkan di meja guru, Miss mau beli sake dulu, ya bye~" Jelas Miss Meiko panjang lebar dan langsung ngacir entah kemana perginya dia  
'_Dasar guru nggak bener_..' Batin seorang banci jejadian _BAKA _berambut ungu yang memakai baju samurai dan bersuara aneh #Ditebas

Gakupo : Hiks hiks, Author kayaknya seneng banget nistain saya.. #pundung di pojokan kertas naskah (?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini, ya.." Ucap Len lega sambil menghela napas panjang  
"Len-kun..~" Panggil Rin  
"Ah, A, Ada apa, Rin-_nee__chan_.." Jawab Len dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat  
"Nggak, kok, aku nggak bakal nistain kamu lagi, Len-_kun_.." Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum yang berhasil membuat Len bernafas lega  
"Haaaa, akhirnyaa.." Kata Len lega

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Rin..

"Aaahhhhh!" Jerit Rin kaget  
"Tenanglah, Rin.." Ujar seseorang yang menepuk bahu Rin, dialah Miku Hatsune  
"Huaaa, bikin kaget saja, kamu, Miku.. A" Ucap Rin bernafas lega  
"Eh, Rin, apakah kamu mau datang ke sebuah tempat angker besok?" Tanya Miku  
"Eh, tanggal 17 Agustus, kan?" Bukannya menjawab, Rin malah bertanya kembali  
"Iya, Rin-_chann_~" Jawab Miku  
"Hmm, baiklah, aku ikut, Miku.." Jawab Rin

Srett

"Rin-_chan_~ Pulang bareng, yuk!" Ajak Lui tiba-tiba sambil memegangi pundak Rin  
"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Rin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri  
"Uhm, hanya kamu dan saudaramu yang aku kenal hari ini, Hehehe.." Jawab Lui

"Eh, kamu kenal saudaraku?" Tanya Rin  
"Kami sudah tahu, lho, ternyata Rin-_neechan _dan Len-_kun _saudara kembar~" Ujar Ring  
"Iya, wajahnya mirip, sih.." Sambung Lui  
"Oh, gitu.." Kata Rin datar  
"Gadis berambut _teal _model _twintail _itu sahabatmu, ya?" Tanya Lui  
"Ah, kamu murid baru itu kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja aku Miku ^^" Kata Miku sambil mengulurkan tangan tanda memulai perkenalan  
"Namaku Hibiki Lui dan ini saudaraku, Ring Suzune, salam kenal Miku-_chan_.." Jawab Lui sambil menjabat tangan Miku  
"Jadi, Lui dan Ring ingin pergi ke tempat angker besok?" Tanya Miku  
"Boleh juga, tetapi, harus berdua-berdua ya, soalnya saudaraku takut dengan kegelapan.." Jawab Lui setuju  
"Oke, besok kita buat pasangan-pasangannya.." Ujar Miku

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mereka berenam (Plus Kaito) kemudian pulang bersama-sama..

"Jadi, siapa saja yang ikut, Miku-_chan_?" Tanya Rin kebingungan  
"Um, aku, kamu, Len, Lui, Ring, Kaito, Yuki, Oliver, Miki, Piko, Luka, Gakupo, Teto, Ted.." Jelas Miku panjang lebar  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok datang jam berapa? Tunggunya dimana? Bawa apa saja?" Tanya Kaito bombardir pertanyaan  
"Datang jam 7 malam, Di sekolah kumpul, terserah kamu saja~" Jawab Miku  
"Oke, deh, aku akan bawa _aisuu _berbagai macam rasa.." Ujar Kaito bersemangat  
"Ok, ah, sudah dulu, ya, teman-teman, rumahku sudah dekat dari sini, _jaa nee minna_! ~" Seru Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke teman-temannya  
"_Jaa nee _Miku-_chan_!" Seru Rin, Len, Lui, Ring dan Kaito membalas lambaian Miku

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aoi 30 : Yeeeyy, akhirnya chapter 1 jadi! *Loncat-loncat girang Gajelas* #Kelindes  
Orenji : Woow, apakah ini _FanFiction _terpanjangmu? OAO *Kaget*  
Aoi 30 : Sepertinya iya Orenji-_chan_.. *Hidup lagi*  
Gakupo dan Kaito : Kita dinistakan #Pundung  
Aoi 30 : Ngomong-ngomong, ini dia daftar peserta "Kunjungan ke daerah angker"

- Rin Kagamine - Hatsune Miku - Piko Utatane - Megurine Luka - Aoi Midori  
- Len Kagamine - Kaito Shion - SF-A2 Miki - Gakupo Kamui - Aoi Azusa  
- Hibiki Lui - Kaai Yuki - Kasane Teto - AoiMidori30 - Yasashii Shira  
- Hibiki Ring - Oliver - Kasane Ted - AoiAzusa30 - Yasashii Shiro  
- Chodding Orenji - Kiiroi Midori - Aoiburakku50 - Aoiki Midori - Sere Fangelina  
- Samantha Fangelina

Miku : Author memang bakat menulis~  
Aoi 30 : Makasih, eh, tunggu, Miku-_chan_, aku, Orenji sama para OC-OCku serta seorang author bernama Samantha Fangelina dan dua OCnya yang bernama Sere Fangelina dan Aoiburakku50 ikut juga boleh, nggak, pleaseee..?  
Miku : Tentu boleh, Author ^^  
Aoi 30 : Kyaaaaaaa, _Arigatou Gonzaimashu _Miku_-chan_!_~ #_kasih Miku setumpuk makanan yang terbuat dari _negi_  
Miku : Wuaaahhh, _Arigatou_!_~ #_langsung makan makanan pemberian author  
Aoi 30 : VocaChara lainnya akan muncul kira-kira pada chapter selanjutnya..  
Aoi 30 : Maaf, ya, baju Ring tidak bisa Aoi sebutkan..  
Orenji : Ingat, _request FanFiction _dan gambar paint juga masih bisa, lho..  
Aoi 30 : Akhir kata dari kami..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RNR Please?


	2. Penjelajahan Mansion yang menyeramkan!

Aoi30 : Nee, nee, Aoi30 balik dari musim semi HIATUS! Ada yang kangen Aoi kagak nih yaa?! *Teriak pake toa Miku Love Is War* #Disate dan dipanggang massa :D  
Kiiroi : Kagak ada yang kangen sama lu, BAKAUTHOR KAASAN! *Ngambil batu bata*  
Aoi30 : Eh, nee? Ah.. HUWAAAAAA! Help.. #Ditimpukin batu bata, tepar  
Aoi : Aaaahh, kapan mulainya FanFict yang GaJe nan Indah (Baca : Gila dan Sarap) ini?! *Teriak-teriak histeris GaJe*  
Ao : Uwaaaaahh, Ayo cepat mulai Fiction ini, Kaasan!  
Aoi30 : Hupp! *Hidup lagi*  
(Reader : Lho, kok bisa? Pake apa tuh, Author? *Kepo On*  
Aoi30 : Itu sih gampang lah! Itu lho, pake senjata Mew Ichigo di Tokyo Mew-Mew itu lho! XD *Plakk* #Mulai GaJe, salah fandom lagi  
Aoiki : Ne, semenjak Kaasan lagi musim semi HIATUS, Kaasan jadi nambah GaJe, kayak hewan yang kesasar di hutan Bimasakti Surya Pasiningsih.. (Hah?)  
Aoi30 : Eh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Aoi30 : Kamu siapa ya? XD *Plakk* *Slapp!* *Jdorr!*  
Aoiki : Kaasan itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoiki : Adalah seorang Author GaJe nan Gila bin Sarap banget sih.. Payah, Kaasan payah, Iuhhh, nggak~ nggak~ nggak lepel~ nggak~ nggak~ nggak lepel~ Kaasan nggak lepel sama Aoi-ki~ *Malah nyanyi GaJe*  
Kiiroi : WAKS?! Aoiki jadi kayak gini?! Tanggung jawab, noh, Kaasan! *Ngambil batu bata LAGI*  
Aoi30 : Huweeee, Aoi30 kan masih anak imut-imut! Aoi30 kagak punya calah apya apya nee! \(QAQ)/  
Kiiroi : Huweks! "v  
Aoi30 : Hikss, huweeeee, Kiiroi-nii jahaaattt! QAQ  
Aoi30 : #_Kicked out_  
Ao : Hee, siapa yang nge-_kick out_ Kaasan? (˙▿˙?)  
Kiiroi : Yang nge-_kick_ gue kok, kenapa emangnya?  
Ao : *Cengo, Shock, Jawdrop, Sweatdropped langsung dalam satu waktu deh, 4In1 XD*  
Aoi30 : *Balik lagi*  
Aoi30 : Kiiroi-niisan! Jahat amat sih sama Kaasanmu sendiri! *Mulai ngamuk secara terang-terangan (?)*  
Kiiroi : EGP! Weeeee!  
Aoi30 : Huhh! Aoiki-kun! Tolong bantu aku! Keluarkan jurus ninjamu!  
Aoiki : Eh, kok aku? OAO  
Aoi30 : Kan cuma kamu yang ninja, BAKAOIKI-KUN! *Ngejitak keras Aoiki*  
Bletakk Jedughh Jduakkk  
Aoiki : Ugh, sakit! Huweeeeee, Kaasan jahat banget sama Aoiki-kun! QAQ *Nangis kejer, terus pundung*  
Aoi : *Sweatdropped*

Judul : Malam Horror 17 Agustusan Chapter 2  
Category : Humor, Horror, Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Friendship, Mystery, dan lain-lain sebagainya pada nyasar dihutan belantara FanFiction Aoi30 ini! XD (Reader : Ebuset dah.. ")  
Rated : T (Lama-lama akan jadi M karena Gorenya)  
Character Utama : Kagamine Rin X Hibiki Lui & Kagamine Len X Hibiki Ring  
Character lainnya : Hatsune Miku X Shion Kaito, Kasane Teto X Kasane Ted, Kaai Yuki X Oliver, Utatane Piko X SF-A2 Miki, Megurine LukaX Kamui Gakupo  
Character Tambahan :  
Aoi Midori XAoi Azusa (OC)  
Yasashii ShiraX Yasashii Shiro (OC)  
Aoiki Midori X Sere Fangelina (OC Aoi X OC Samantha Fangelina)  
Kiiroi Midori X Aoiburakku50 (OC Aoi X OC Samantha Fangelina)  
AoiMidori30 X AoiAzusa30 (Author)  
Character sendiri : Choding Orenji, Risyong | Kim Soo He, Mikuo Hatsune, Juon Kiku, Mayu, Tei Sukone  
Character yang akan muncul :  
Sosok pembunuh, Hantu, Mbak Kunti, Mas Genderuwo, Mas Pocong, Mbak Sundel Bolong sampai hantu Sadako pun ada! XD *Slapp!*  
Disclaimer!  
Vocaloid selamanya punya Ao.. *Ditabok* Ehem, maaf, ralat, Vocaloid selamanya punya Mr. Yamaha dan Mr. Yamaho (?) Beranak (?) Crypton Future Media *Plakk*. Singkatnya deh! Vocaloid selama-lamanya punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media! Para Author *Slapp!* OC dan FanFiction yang GaJe, Abal, Sarap, Gila bin Ajaib ini baru punya Author AoiMidori30! Puas tuh?! *Dilindes RR*  
WARNING!  
GaJe, Abal, Sarap, Gila, Ajaib bin Miracle, OOC, OOT, Typoan (Semoga nggak ada) Kali ini banyak banget Sadis/Gorenya (Mungkin) Author dan Para OCnya ikutan masuk kedalam cerita, Cerita nggak beraturan alur-alurnya, Bahasa gahul & alay serta lebay, EYD nggak berlaku (sama sekali) di FanFiction ini, Lebih banyak 'point of view' dari Author/OCnya, Buatnya di Handphone, jadi lebih banyak bahasa asing yang nggak begitu penting nggak pakai huruf 'Italic' sama huruf 'Bold' contohnya adalah :  
1. "Aoi-SAN" = Kalimat panggilan belakang jepang, misalnya '-San, -Kun, -Chan, -Niisan, -Neesan, -Niichan, -Neechan, -Senpai, -Sensei dan lain-lain contoh sebagainya XD'  
2. "Hei, AUTHOR" = Kalimat panggilan yang sudah umum digunakan, misalnya 'Author, Creator, Reader, Massa, OC, dan lain-lain kaum sebangsanya dan setanah airnya XD'  
3. "KONNICHIWA, MINNA-san!" = Kalimat/Panggilan jepang yang sudah umum digunakan, misalnya 'Konnichiwa, Gomen ne, Baka, Jaa Nee, Nee, Minna, Watashi, Boku wa, Kaasan, Okaasan, Otousan, Aniki, Imouto, Sensei, Senpai dan lain-lain sebangsanya X3'  
4. "AOI-san!" = Nama panggilan orang lain, misalnya 'Aoi30, Aoi, Azusa30, Azusa, Shira, Shiro, Orenji, Aoiki, Kiiroi, Ao, dan nama-nama lainnya sejagat raya XD'  
5. "Langsung JAWDROP" = Istilah lain yang digunakan pada FanFiction, misalnya 'Sweatdrop, Jawdrop, Curcol, Collab, Hiatus, Flame, TBC, Owari, Otaku, Kicep, Gore, Wajah tanpa dosa, Dark aura, Yandere, Tsundere, Death Glare, Poker face, dan lain lain sebagainya X3'  
Balas Review dulu, nee~  
_

Hikari Kengo :  
Len emang konyol kok, Kengo-_Niisan_.. *Watados* #Ditimpuk kulit pisang  
Rin emang MISKIN makanya RoadRollernya pinjem tukang perbaikin jalan XD #Kena death glare Rin, langsung dilindes bolak-balik pakai RoadRoller  
_Pair crack _itu apa ya, Kengo-_Niisan_? :o *Muka datar* #Ditabok  
Biar IA jadi laku, Niisan! Kan IA nggak laku terus! XD #Kena death glare IA  
Kali ini akan ada 'Gore'nya kok!  
Yosh! Arigatou Gonzaimashu, Kengo-Niisan.. ^^

Samantha Fangelina :  
Wahh, kalau Sa chan kehabisan nafas, Aoi30 kagak tanggung jawab yaaa XD #Kena death glare  
Thanks, nee! Semoga twin author juga makin hebat rada GAJE! #Kena badai Senbonzakura  
Yosh! Arigatou Gonzaimashu.. ^^

Aiyaathedeceiver :

Nggak ditolak kok..  
Oh, gitu ya, SENSEI? #Pasang muka datar  
Hiks, padahal pengen lihat FFnya, Aoi30 selalu menyempatkan 'menengok' FF milik reviewers yang telah mereview fict GaJe Aoi30.. T_T #Pundung  
Lha? Kok kaget sih? Aiyaa-san memangnya kenapa?  
Ok, deh, kalau nggak TBC aja..  
Arigatou Gonzaimashu, Aiyaa-san.. ^^

Kuroshi Chalice :

Kacamata punya Kak Chalice DASHYAT, NEE! XD  
Omong-omong, sekarang Aoi juga udah pakai kacamata, sedihnyaa.. ToT *Curhat?* #Nangis kejer  
Len terlalu sayaanggg sama his lopely bananasnya XD #Ditimpuk pisang  
Ok, udah dibuat sama kok, mudah-mudahan XD #Kena death glare  
Pertama di Handphone dulu, terus dipindah ke laptop. Soalnya Aoi30 kalau ngetik di Handphone lebih cepet daripada di laptop XD *Evil smile* #Ditabok  
I, iya, Chalice-neesan, _neesan_ mau belajar sama Aoi30 kagak? Kalau mau, WANI PIRO? XD #Dikeroyok  
Dulunya sih cuma bisa gitu, tapi pas mau masuk kelas 1 SMP, Aoi30 coba-coba pakai program paint jadi beginilah hasinya XD, Arigatou Gonzaimashu pujiannya X3~  
Rin setara dengan berat dewa-dewa zaman dulu XD #Dilindes RR  
Len ngos-ngosan, Chalice-neesan! XD  
Yosh! Arigatou Gonzaimashu, Neesan.. ^^

Ilyas Hirohito 428 :

Shota itu menurutku cowok cantik, Ilyas-niisan X3~  
Ngomong-ngomong kapan pelajarannya dimulai lagi nih?  
Nggak masalah, kok, Jaa Nee! X3~  
Arigatou Gonzaimashu, Ilyas-Niisan XD

Guest :  
Sipp! Sedia obatnya dulu sebelum membaca lagi! XD  
Waahh, thanks dibilang seru! X3~  
Arigatou Gonzaimashu.. ^^  
_

Catatan :  
"Abc" = Bicara  
'Abc' = Bicara dalam hati  
"Abc" = Bahasa asing  
Mari kita mulai! ~\(^-^)/~

"Rin, Len, Lui, Ring, kemari~!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut teal model twintail yang bernama Hatsune Miku atau yang biasa dipanggil Miku  
"Ah, Miku! Apakah semuanya sudah ada?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dengan empat buah jepit rambut dikanan-kiri dan sebuah pita putih besar yang menghiasi rambut pendeknya yang bernama Kagamine Rin atau biasa dipanggil Rin  
"Sudah! Lihat!" Jawab Miku  
Aoi30, Azusa30, Aoi, Azusa, Shira, Shiro, Orenji, Kim Soo He, Samantha Fangelina, Aoiki, Ao, Kiiroi, Sere, Aoi50, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Piko, Miki, Teto, Ted, Kaai Yuki, dan Oliver  
"Nee~ Aoi30, siapa gadis disampingmu itu?" Tanya Rin sambil menunjuk seorang gadis disamping Aoi30  
"Ah, gadis ini, ya? Dia anak buahku yang tercinta~" Jawab Aoi30 GaJe dan mendapatkan tendangan manis gratis  
"Aku aja nggak bakal percaya kalau tuh anak beneran bisa jadi anak buahmu.. " Ujar Rin & Miku bersamaan dengan muka datar kayak aspal #Ditimpuk negi, Dilindes bolak-balik pake RR  
"Uwaaahhhh! QAQ" Seru Aoi30 karena dia 'mental' ditendang gadis mysterius itu lagi *Ditabok*  
Aoi 30 kemudian jatuh dengan ELITnya ke bumi lagi kayak sebuah meteorit dari angkasa  
"Uhuk uhuk uhukukukuk (?)  
Baiklah, perkenalkan, ya, ini teman SMPku, namanya Risyong | Kim Soo He, kalian bisa memanggilnya Risyong/Kim Soo He.. " Jawab Aoi30 dengan GaJe "Anneyeong Hasseo! ^^" Sapa Kim Soo He dengan ramah dan ceria  
"A, Anneyeong.." Jawab semua Vocaloid dengan asal  
"Hei, Rin-neechan.." Panggil (Baca : Bisik) Len  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Rin  
"Sepertinya gadis teman author ini punya voicebank yang dicuri (?) dari SeeU " Bisik Len curiga tetapi sayang, ngaco bangett, ngarang! XD  
"Uhm, Len, dia itu MANUSIA seperti Masutaa, dia bukan Vocaloid, Baka.." Jawab Rin sweatdropped mendengar perkataan Len yang ngaco 10000% #Aoi dilempar ke kali  
"Kalian semuanya BAKA " Ucap Kiiroi, yandere author dengan muka datar kayak habis dilindes RoadRoller #Aoi 30 dikeroyok bareng-bareng  
"Urusai, Kiiroi-Niisan!" Seru Aoiki, mantan yandere author  
"Cih! Sok keren, lu, BakAoiki! -_-p" Ujar Kiiroi merendahkan Aoiki  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr... Awas ya, BakaNiisan!" Seru Aoiki ngamuk kemudian mengambil katakana yang paling tajem  
"Lu nantang gue, ya? Okelah!" Jawab Kiiroi SOMBONG tingkat dewa dan mengeluarkan tentakel hitam dari belakang  
(Aoi30 : Wehh! Kiiroi itu ternyata saudara kembar kandungnya MR. SLENDERMAN (?) ! XD *AoiMidori30 dikeroyok kaum CreepyPasta dan kaum situs XD*)  
Sementara itu, Ao dan Aoi, para Imoutonya hanya 'diam' melihat mereka berdua dengan aura hitam dibelakang mereka..

Jgeerr Jgeerr Ctaarr Ctaarr Blaarrr Gludukk Gludukk Hihihihi (?) Kikikikik (?)

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr... DASAR BAKAOIKI-NIISAN!" Seru Ao ngamuk sambil menarik telinga Aoiki (Baca : Menjewer telinga Aoiki)  
"Aduuh! Awww, sakiitt, Ao-chan! \(QAQ)/" Rintih Aoiki karena mendapat 'hadiah gratis dari Ao-chan' *Jdorr!* #Aoi30 ditembak

Sedangkan Kiiroi? Dia sedang ada 'urusan' dengan Imoutonya, Aoi..  
"Kiiroi-Niisan..." Panggil Aoi dengan aura hitam kelam  
"I, Iya..?"

Jduaghhh! Bletakk!

"Aaahhh! Aoi-chan, sakiitt tahuu! QAQ" Seru Kiiroi sambil nangis kejer  
"NGGAK USAH PAKE TAHU! TEMPE AJA!" Seru Aoi GaJe ngamuk meralat ucapan Kiiroi#Author ditabok  
Semua Vocaloid Chara hanya ber-sweatdropped ria melihat para OC-OC Author yang.. Ehem, Ehem.. Pada Edan, Gila, Sedeng, dan Sarap *Author dibunuh*  
"Sebentar, dulu.. Kayaknya tadi ada sebuah hal yang ganjal.." Ucap Miku singkat, padat dan jelas  
"Apa itu, Miku-himesama?" Tanya Kaito jelas namun GaJe *Dorr!*  
Jduaaghhh  
"Sakit!" Rintih Kaito  
"Berhenti memanggil Miku-chan dengan sebutan 'Hime-sama' BaKaito!" Seru seorang laki-laki berambut teal pendek saudara kembarnya Miku, yaitu Mikuo Hatsune yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan overprotective  
"Ehem, ehem.." Len pura-pura serak tenggorokan dan langsung 'dihadiahi' Death Glare manis dari Mikuo  
"Bukannya tadi kayak ada suara ketawa, ya, Minna-san? (˙▿˙?)" Tanya Kaai Yuki polos  
"Eh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Hihihihi, itu memang benar kok, Nyihihihi.. (?)"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siiiiiiiinnnnnnggg...

.

.

.

Hening..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Gyaaaahhh! Juon Kiku?! Sukone Tei?! Mayu?! OAO" Seru All Author, All OC serta All Vocaloid Chara sehingga membuat bumi bergetar seketika *Lebay mode on*  
"Ups, ketahuan, deh, nih, Tei-san, Mayu-san, Hehehe.." Ujar seorang gadis 'yandere' bernama Juon Kiku  
"Huh! Padahal aku ingin menyembelih bayangan 'seseorang' dibelakang Piko itu! \( ▿ )/ \( 3 )/" Seru seorang gadis berambut abu-abu panjang 'yandere' bernama Sukone Tei sambil teriak-teriak FansGirl  
"Eh, dibelakangku?" Tanya Piko heran dan menoleh kebelakangnya  
"Wuaaahhh! Aku Ketahuannn! Aku telah dipergokiiii! Huwaaaaaa, aku masih sayang nyawa dan my lovely pisangku! \(QAQ)/" Teriak Len dengan Sarapnya  
*Dibunuh Len FC & FG*  
"Se, Sejak kapan kamu sembunyi disitu, Len? (˙▿˙?)" Tanya Piko heran sekaligus bingung  
"Kyaaaaa! Kyaaaaa! Kawaii Len-kun!~ \( ▿ )/" Jerit Tei dengan sangat FGnya  
"Wahh, dia bisa kujadikan 'santapan' dengan Taito-kun, nih, Hehehe.." Tawa Kiku dengan senyum 'yanderenya'  
"Wahh.. Mereka semua bisa jadi korban kelinci percobaanku nih.." Ucap Mayu dengan datar sambil mengeluarkan kapaknya  
"Huwaaaaaaa! Kaburrr!" Seru semua Vocaloid Chara, Para OC serta Para Author sambil ngacir-ngacir masuk kedalam sebuah mansion tua.  
Didalamnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BANYAK TUBUH-TUBUH YANG SUDAH TERPISAH DARI ROHNYA DAN DIGANTUNG DENGAN CARA SADIS! Tubuh mereka terpisah-pisah! Kedua tangan dan kakinya terpisah dari badannya! Kedua bola matanya juga terpisah dari matanya!  
"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Jerit semua perempuan yang disitu  
"A, A, Apa itu.. Mayat?" Kaito hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya  
"Huwaaaaa, Kaito-kun! Mikuo-Niisan! Takutt!" Tangis Miku sambil menjerit-jerit dengan keras  
"Mi, Miku-chan!" Seru Mikuo dan Kaito berbarengan, mereka berdua kemudian berusaha menghibur Miku  
"Ah.. Semuanya, cepatlah bersembunyi!" Seru Lui dengan panik  
"Ah, ada apa me.. Umph!" Sebelum Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Lui sudah menutup mulutnya dan membawanya ke tempat persembunyian..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki..

Tap Tap Tap Tap..  
Sett

Azusa30, Azusa, Shiro, Aoiki, Kiiroi, Mikuo, Kaito, Len, Lui, Gakupo, Piko dan Oliver mengintip untuk mengetahui suara langkah kaki apa barusan..

TERNYATA..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdapat sosok seorang gadis berambut abu-abu panjang memegang sebuah pisau daging dan seorang gadis berambut cream panjang sedang memegang sebuah kapak yang runcing..  
Mereka berdua sedang tersenyum psycopath menatap para mayat itu..  
Mereka kemudian memanggil para teman-temannya..  
"Teman-teman! Mari kita berlomba 17 agustusan!" Seru gadis berambut abu-abu panjang yang bernama Sukone Tei atau bisa dipanggil Sushi Tei #Ditabok. Ehem, ralat, bisa dipanggil Tei..  
"Wah, lomba apa nih?" Tanya gadis berambut panjang cream bergelombang bernama SeeU  
"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Tanya Tei kemudian membisikan sesuatu yang 'rahasia' kepada SeeU  
"Hmm, sepertinya hal itu menyenangkan.." SeeU kemudian tersenyum psycopath dan mengambil sebuah pemukul baseball..  
"Akan kucek dulu, Aoki ada, SeeU ada, Tei ada, Gumi ada, Ruko ada, Ritsu ada, Mayu ada, Kiku ada, Taito ada, SeeWoo ada, Gumiya ada, Rook ada, Tsux ada, yapp, sudah semua, mari kita mulai lombanya.." Jelas seorang gadis berambut ungu  
Azusa30, Azusa, Shiro, Aoiki, Kiiroi, Lui, Len, Ted, Mikuo, Piko dan Gakupo serta Oliver kemudian berhenti mengintip kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu..  
"Fyuhh, tampaknya kita tidak ketahuan, ya.." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dan memakai perban di mata kirinya yang bernama Oliver  
"A, Ah.. I, Itu.. Di, Di, Dia.. Dia 'kan.." Teto memandang sosok gadis berambut ungu itu dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya  
"I, Itu.. UMPH!" Ted buru-buru menutup mulut Teto yang hampir saja keceplosan berbicara  
"Ssttt! Teto-chan!" Bisik Ted pelan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk kirinya didepan mulutnya  
Blussshhh  
"Ha, Hai'.." Jawab Teto pelan sambil sedikit blushing  
Srett  
Jduaghh!  
"Nee? Su, su, su, suara a, a, a, apa i, i, i, itu?" Tanya Ring dengan terbata-bata  
"Eh? Tunggu sebentar, Ring-chan.." Ujar Len sambil mengintip lagi  
Ternyata..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAYU, TEI SERTA TEMAN-TEMAN LAINNYA SEDANG BERLOMBA 17 AGUSTUSAN! Lomba itukelihatannya normal-normal saja, tetapi jika ditempat ini..  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROPERTI YANG HARUSNYA DIGUNAKAN BUKAN PROPERTI BIASA, MISALNYA ADALAH..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CRAAASSSSHHHHH  
Glekk!  
"A, apa itu?" Tanya Luka ketakutan  
"Tenang saja, Luka-himesama, Gakupo-san akan selalu menemani Luka-himesama~" Jawab Gakupo sok keren  
Kiiroi hanya menatap datar Gakupo dengan tatapan 'Sok-keren-banget-lu-banci-taman-lawang-dadakan'  
Sedangkan Luka? Dia hanya memasang wajah 'pokerface' yang memiliki arti tatapan 'Gak-keren-amat-kau-dasar-banci-terong-jejadian'  
Jduaaghh!  
"BAKAMUI! DASAR BANCI TAMAN LAWANG DADAKAN POCONG TERONG JEJADIAN HENTAIERS YANG TINGGAL DI KUBURAN SEMPIT KARENA MATI KESEREMPET KUDA TERONG! (_WHAT THE.. HECK_?! OAO)" Seru Luka ngamuk dasyat  
"Ah.. Suara apa barusan?" Tanya SeeU kaget  
"Ga, gawat!" Seru Luka menyadari kesalahannya  
Syutt  
"_Ding dong mu neu ryeo reo da o.. Nae ga wat dan da.._  
_Su meu ryeo hae do so yong eob seo_~" SeeU kemudian menyanyikan lagu '_Hide and Seek_' sambil memasang wajah menyeramkan dan mengambil sebuah pisau  
Deg!  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Miki dan Kaai Yuki saling berpelukan satu sama lain saking ketakutannya..  
"_Geu solineun mueos-ibnikka_?" Tanya SeeU lagi sambil mendekat ke arah semua Vocaloid Chara  
Miku, Rin, Ring, Luka, Kaai Yuki, Miki, Aoi30, Aoi, Shira, Ao, Samantha, Sere, Aoi50, Orenji, dan Kim Soo He saling berpelukan erat satu sama lain karena rasa takutnya yang luar biasa, saking ketakutannya, mereka sampai menangis tersedu-sedu..  
"Hikss, A, A, Aku.. Aku takut sekali, Lui-niisan.." Isak Ring sambil memeluk Lui erat  
Gyutt  
"Te, tenang saja, Ring-chan.. Kamu nggak perlu menangis.." Ujar Lui lemah lembut sambil membelai kepala 'Imouto'nya yang manis itu  
"Ungh.. Niisan.." Ring lalu memeluk Lui lebih erat

Tap tap tap  
Sett  
Jrengg

"Ki, KYAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Kaai Yuki keras sambil memeluk Oliver  
"There you are, now, come to me.." SeeU menatap kami dengan tatapan mengerikan  
"Ugh, to, tolongg... Tolongg! GYAAAAAAAA!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aoi30 : Fuaaahh! _Chapter_ 2 selesai jugaa! _Owataaa_~! \(QWQ)/ *Nari-nari GaJe*  
Rin : BAKAUTHOR! *Ngambil _RoadRoller_*  
Aoi30 : Uwaaaahh! QAQ *Kelindes _RoadRoller_*  
_All OC_ : *Sweatdropped*  
_All VocaChara_ : *_Jawdrop_*  
_All Author_ : *Cengo*  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiiroi : Mari kita mengheningkan cipta mengenang '_BAKA_'nya _Author_ AoiMidori30..  
Aoi30 : *Seketika hidup lagi*  
Aoi30 : _BAKAKIIROI_! KAU DURHAKA AMAT SAMA KAASANMU SENDIRI?! *_Dark aura_*  
Kiiroi : Aduh! #Dijitak Aoi30  
Ao : Daripada begitu.. #_Sweatdropped_  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Read 'n Review please_?  
_Flame_ boleh, deh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Arigatou Gonzaimashu Minna-san_.. ~^^~


End file.
